leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
A New Oath
---- | catalognumber=ZMCP-1399 | recordcompany=Pikachu Records | colorscheme=Johto }} A New Oath (Japanese: 新たなる誓い Aratanaru Chikai) is the Japanese opening and ending theme for The Legend of Thunder!. The acoustic version of the song is used as the opening theme, while the full-length version is used as the ending theme. Opening animation Synopsis The Pocket Monsters logo, "ポケットモンスター" (Pocket Monsters), appears together with "クリスタル" (Crystal), shines, then changes to the title "ライコウ　雷の伝説" (Raikou - Legend of Thunder). Jimmy is looking at a stadium, then he shows a Poké Ball. His Typhlosion is battling a Nidoking. Vincent, Marina and Jimmy are in a flashback, with their starters (Chikorita, Totodile and Cyndaquil). Jimmy is seen losing a battle against . Jimmy and his Cyndaquil are running, Cyndaquil evolves to Quilava, then to Typhlosion. After becoming stronger, the duo wins a battle against Silver, and celebrates. A bolt of lightning is seen. Attila and Hun are seen. Jimmy's Typhlosion battles Hun's Steelix and Attila's Skarmory. Marina poses to the camera. Vincent appears. Professor Sebastian and Eugene are looking at the sky. Jimmy is holding a Poké Ball, and his Typhlosion appears. Attila's Skarmory, Hun's Steelix, Jimmy's Typhlosion, Marina's Misdreavus, Vincent's Meganium, and Raikou are seen. Marina, Jimmy, Vincent, their Pokémon and Raikou appear. Characters Human * * * Vincent * Attila (debut) * Hun (debut) * Eugene * Professor Elm (flashback) * (cameo) Pokémon * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * (Jimmy's) * (Wani-Wani, Marina's; flashback) * (Wani-Wani, Marina's) * (Little Miss, Marina's) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * (Attila's) * (Hun's) * ( 's) * Lyrics TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | Ah! Even if I'm blown by a new wind My dream won't change That's right! Pokémon Master! Still a way to go: the world is wide The horizon tells me that Still a way to go: my goal is far away I know that, but instead it gets me fired up! Dazzling and large it burns Alone I swear to that morning sun "I absolutely won't lose!" Ah! Even if I stand in a new land My road won't change La-la, with the wind! Ah! Even if a new rival appears My curiosity won't change C'mon! Let's battle! |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | Ah! Even if I'm blown by a new wind My dream won't change That's right! Pokémon Master! Still a way to go: the world is wide The horizon tells me that Still a way to go: my goal is far away I know that, but instead it gets me fired up! Dazzling and large it burns Alone I swear to that morning sun "I absolutely won't lose!" Ah! Even if I stand in a new land My road won't change La-la, with the wind! There are still new friends to meet, I feel when I see the horizon There is a lot to do still - I'm strangely happy to think that! To this gentle, quiet, and wide Setting sun I swear "Protect us all" Sometimes I feel I'm losing, But on this adventure I'm not alone So let's walk all together! Ah! Even if I listen to a new cry This word won't change So! Get them, yeah! Ah! Even if a new rival appears My curiosity won't change C'mon! Let's battle! |} |} Trivia * makes a cameo in this opening, when he appears with his after defeating . * The first sentence of the lyrics makes references on the motto of New Bark Town, "Where Winds of a New Beginning Blow". Category:Japanese opening themes Category:Japanese ending themes it:Aratanaru Chikai zh:新的誓言